


Fleet Week

by keerawa



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a girlfriend who celebrated Fleet Week like it was a national holiday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleet Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #29: Arr! Arr! ARRR! Arr! Arr! Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

Joan dropped her keys in the bowl and noticed Sherlock standing in front of a new set of photos and information pinned to the wall. "New case?" she asked.

"Mmmm. Chief Petty Officer Miguel Hernandez disappeared during 'Fleet Week'. The Navy has declared him AWOL; his family believes there may have been foul play, and has reported him as a missing person."

Joan stepped up for a first look at the information. In the center was a photo of gorgeous Latino in his late twenties, dressed in Navy whites. "Wow. He's stunning. I had a girlfriend who celebrated Fleet Week like it was a national holiday – she would've stalked this guy across the city to buy him a drink."

"She would have been disappointed," Sherlock said. "Miguel 'came out' after the repeal of the DADT regulations. His mother believes Miguel may have been targeted because of his sexuality. She fears that even if the officers in charge of the investigation were open to the idea, Miguel's friends might not volunteer information to them."

"Does she have any reason, besides the fact he's gay?"

"Miguel had filed a harassment complaint and request for reassignment based on incidents on a previous ship. Apparently his current commanding officer and ship-mates are supportive, but his former ship was docked nearby during Fleet Week. Miguel returned to his ship early on Wednesday night, complaining to his bunk-mates he'd 'run into some assholes'. He left his ship Thursday afternoon, and has not been seen since."

"Was there an open investigation?" Joan asked. "That could provide a motive."

"No, the investigation into his complaint was completed last year. Some type of retaliation is not out of the question. We need to track Miguel's movements, but NCIS was unable to determine where he'd gone either day, or with whom."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Joan said. She pulled out her phone. "Just look for #SelfieWithASailor. Everybody's gonna want to show their friends a picture taken with a sailor that hot."

Sherlock nodded. "You take Instagram and Tumblr. I'll search Flickr, Facebook, Pinterest and Mobli. A timeline of photos and geolocations will form an excellent starting point for our own investigation."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of the recently announced [USNS Harvey Milk](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/07/30/us/harvey-milk-navy-ship-gay-rights.html?_r=0).


End file.
